The present invention is directed to a decontamination system and method, and more particularly to a system and method for decontamination and contaminant processing of personnel.
Military, law enforcement, fire department, and other public safety personnel often encounter situations in the line of duty involving chemical, biological, or other potentially harmful contaminants. As an example, military personnel may be exposed to chemical or germ warfare. Public safety personnel may be exposed to toxic areas, toxic waste cleanup, or other toxic environments. The personnel can be exposed to potentially harmful chemicals, biological agents, and other contaminants, such that the person""s body, clothing, and equipment may be contaminated.
Often when a situation occurs in which personnel are contaminated, the personnel need to be decontaminated as soon as possible to best protect their safety. The decontamination process should be conducted in the best manner possible without further contamination of other personnel and equipment. It is highly desirable to set up a portable decontamination area close to the site where the personnel were contaminated, so the contaminated personnel do not need to be transported to a remote decontamination facility. One difficulty experienced in the prior art is being able to quickly and easily transport sufficient decontamination equipment to a selected location to create the temporary decontamination area. A further difficulty experienced is the ability to quickly construct the temporary facilities with the necessary equipment so that the personnel can be decontaminated as quickly as possible. Temporary facilities and related necessary equipment have been very difficult to transport in an orderly manner. The temporary facilities and equipment also typically require very labor-intensive assembly, including extensive man hours and tools to assemble the components of the facilities or equipment.
Decontamination of the personnel should be conducted as quickly and thoroughly as possible for the personnel""s safety. The conventional decontamination facilities and processes can be extremely cumbersome and difficult to manage, particularly when a large number of contaminated personnel and equipment must be processed. A further difficulty experienced in conventional systems and processes for decontamination of multiple personnel is that the contaminates on the personnel and equipment can become airborne and further contaminate the personnel within the decontamination area, including those personnel that have already been substantially decontaminated. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to allow personnel and equipment to be decontaminated while containing the contaminants so others are not contaminated or re-contaminated during the process.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a decontamination and processing system and methods that overcome drawbacks experienced by the prior art.